


Don't Make Me Say It Again

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: "I mean, I'll fuck you, you don't need to beg me or anything. Unless you're into that, I mean, then please, it'd be nice, like our first time all over again."





	Don't Make Me Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/27/2015 for Sports Anime Winter Games on Dreamwidth and posted there.

"You sure you want this?" Saeko asked, leaning up on her elbows and peering down to where Ukai was still between her knees. She hardly had the energy to keep herself upright after two orgasms but he'd stopped her before her third with a request and a shy point towards the drawer where she kept her toys.   
  
"Don't make me say it again, Sae, this isn't a joke."   
  
"I mean, I'll fuck you, you don't need to beg me or anything. Unless you're into that, I mean, then  _please_ , it'd be nice, like our first time all over again."   
  
She laughed, but he didn't, and his hands shook when he slid the harness over her hips and chose the dildo to attach. She'd fucked men before, of course, there was a reason she owned that particular harness, but never Ukai. He'd, apparently, been too shy to ask, until now.   
  
She knelt on the bed, recovered slightly from their previous activities, and prompted Ukai to roll over on his hands and knees.   
  
"You ever do this before?" She asked, when she inserted her first finger.   
  
"What? Ask my girlfriend to fuck me?" His laugh was sharp, more of a bark of disbelief. "Not exactly."   
  
"I meant ass stuff, like, even with your fingers. Am I taking your ass-virginity here?"   
  
He paused for a few seconds and she moved her single finger in and out. "Shut up."   
  
"That's a yes." She put in a second finger before he could respond again, and his heavy breathing became more like a groan.   
  
It took her a few minutes to prepare him. She'd done this enough with herself and other people in the past that it was easy to tell when he was ready, and from what she could tell, even if he wasn't, his  _cock_  was certainly begging for it.   
  
She lined herself up behind him, slicking up the dildo and anchoring herself with her free hand. "Ready for this? You aren't going to cry on me, right?"   
  
"Yeah" She pushed in before he could say more. "Oh my... _fuck_." He dug his face deeper into the pillow and all that Saeko could hear was the muffled sound of his exclaimation.   
  
"Wow, you're so much more responsive this way." Saeko said, as if it was common conversation, just small talk, and she almost laughed at the contrast of topic with action.   
  
"Just...fuck... You're so.." Ukai said, halfheartedly turning back towards her and glaring. It looked more like the glazed over look of pleasure than anything else, and Saeko squeezed his hips, fingers of her right hand still slick from lube and slipping. She pushed a little further forward.   
  
"That didn't sound like the start of a compliment, Keishin." She pushed in, feeling the fake leather straps digging into her hips at the movement. "You better be nice to me." She said, smiling. She was already happy, Ukai had spent more than 10 minutes with his mouth between her legs, and while she still had the strength to kneel and thrust behind him, her face was flushed, her breasts heaving with the movement of her breath, and she knew she looked like a mess.   
  
"I'm nice." He replied, and she laughed. She pinched his side and he squirmed slightly, inadvertently pushing the dildo in more. She shifted back, her hips not used to the thrusting motion first hand, and pulled it out until just the tip was still inside him and he whimpered.   
  
"God, you're so good. Look at that. Look at you." She breathed and buried the dildo as far in him as she could.   
  
He went rigid, back muscles straining and his head flung back. She grabbed his hair with one hand, and thrust again, out and back in and he twitched. She could tell he was close, already, and she kept up the motion, pushing in and out until he was up on his hands and pushing back against her with every thrust.   
  
"You can come, Keishin, come for me." Her voice didn't have the confidence that she tried for, too weak from exertion, but he listened, arching against her and she could feel from the difficulty of the thrust how tight he was clenching around the dildo when he came onto the sheets and collapsed.   
  
"What the fuck?" He said, almost under his breath when he laid half on his side and she slid the dildo out of him.   
  
"What the fuck, indeed. You're too easy." She said, and slapped him on the arm.


End file.
